Chapter Two: Coming Storm
by AnneJ1989
Summary: This is only the start. The Hunt is on and will the Dark-Hunter find the Ultimate Power?


**Chapter Two: Coming Storm(Pt.1) **

[Year Is 2026 Many Things Changed from 2002 Till Now]

Amanda Hunter sat in her kitchen at the island across from her table where her husband Kyrian sat drinking his coffee. She was on the phone with Acheron while Kyrian was on the phone with Nick who they haven't seen in a long while but who called to check up on Kyrian. Both of them were talking about their youngest daughter who was just about to turn eighteen in about a month. ** "Ash. . . .She hasn't showed anything that would alert us she is different like we are. Kyrian and I are a tad bit worried. We are very thankful for Trace watching over her when we can't."**Amanda let a small smile cross her face as her widen at what Ash said.

Kyrian Hunter leaned back and sipped at his coffee and listened to Nick. He could tell something was very different about his ex-squire/friend as they talked and **said "Nick. . . .I have a question to ask of you if you're able to do it. . . . "** he waited for a few seconds and went on to **asking "if you can. Can you see into my youngest future and tell me if she will ever become like us?"**He rolled his eyes as he heard Nick snicker and laugh out loud and sober up and spoke in reply to his question.

Nicholas Gautier sat in his living room on the phone with Kyrian who was asking if he could look into his daughters future and see if she was going to be normal or not. He snickered and laughed and then sobered up and said **"Hold on Kyrian. . . "** he reached for a picture of Kyrian, Amanda, Marissa, NJ, and Maureen. He focused on Maureen the youngest of their children and saw nothing complete darkness. Nick didn't know what to say because of this and so what he said next **was "I am sorry Kyrian. I don't see anything in her future. It is nothing but darkness."**With that he hung up the phone and placed it on the table before him and called upon his book to help him with this.

Kyrian's jaw went slack at what Nick told him and once he heard the phone went dead on Nick's end he too hung up and looked at Amanda to see if she was getting further then he was at the moment.

_*Upstairs At The Hunter Home*_  
Maureen laid in bed and looked over to her pet dog/wolf who was laying on the floor next to her bed and said **"I do not want to get up. I do not want to go to school." **She rolled over and patted him on the head and then got up and walked into her bathroom and locked the door and took a quick shower and got ready for school. By the time she walked out of her bathroom she was dressed in a white flutter-sleeve top, Faded Blue jean hipster boot cut pants, and matching white ballet flats. She looked around her room for Trace her dog but didn't see him but saw her bedroom door open and figured he went downstairs.

She grabbed her jacket and bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw her father at the table and her mom was just getting off the phone. She looked nothing like them. Her siblings did look like her parents. She was the odd one out of the three of them. She gave her mom a hug and a kiss and said **"Morning mom and dad. How are you both?"**Maureen looked at her and moved towards her father and did the same thing and then finally sat down at the table across from her father.

Amanda looked at her daughter and said **"I am doing very well. And you?" **She turned and walked over to the table and sat down across from her daughter. Maureen looked up after taking a sip of her milk and said **"I'm okay. I guess. Still the same old thing**." Kyrian looked at Amanda and then to Maureen and added to what Amanda said **"So not feeling sick or anything?"** Maureen shook her head and said **"No. I am feeling normal so far today."** She saw the clock and said **"I gotta go. I am going to Sanctuary after school for the study group. Trinity and I have a test at the end of this week."**She gave both of her parents a kiss and hug and ran towards the front and out the door and towards the gate.

Selene Alexander waved out the window of her Explorer and said **"Took you long enough."** Once she was in they took off to school. Selene looked at Maureen and said **"We need to pick up Brooklyn, Trinity, and your cousin Valerian and then we are off to school. Okay?"** Maureen nodded her head and pulled on her coat and said **"Today feels normal for me."**She looked at her best friend.

Selene glanced over at Maureen and heard what she said and remember for a week or two she was very ill and then out of nowhere she would be fine. But Maureen has been that way since she could remember. But lately it got worse like last month she missed a whole month of school. She remembered when she came over to visit that Maureen was bed ridden that whole month she needed specialist to come in to feed her and bathe her. None of them knew what was going on with her and it freaked everyone out in the family.

Brooklyn Runningwolf and Valerian Magnus Jr were already waiting outside with Trinity Kattalakis home. Selene honked the horn and waved as she pulled up with Maureen Hunter in the passenger seat. Brooklyn jumped up from the steps and waved back while Val Jr nodded his head in welcoming and Trinity stood up and walked with the other two towards the street where Selene was pulling up to get them. Val Jr said **"Took you guys long enough**." Maureen looked back at Val Jr and said **"Oh shut up Val."**Val Jr looked at Maureen and rolled his eyes at her and looked out of the window.

Maureen stepped out of the car when Selene parked it. She looked back at the others and said **"Well I am going to get to class early. See you guys later."** She took her things and headed to her locker. Brooklyn raised her head up at Maureen and said **"See ya later Rini!" **and waved to her. Val Jr nodded his head in bye and he looked at Selene and Trinity. Trinity called out **"Sanctuary after school!"** Selene watched as Maureen ran off and looked to the other two and said **"We should get to our classes and meet up at Sanctuary after school."**

They all went their separate ways to class. Maureen walked down the hall towards her locker and opened it grabbing what she all needed for her first four classes before she got the chance to close it she saw a fist hit the locker on her right and she looked and saw it was Troy Sanders the school lead football player and his groupies behind him. She turned and said **"What do you want?" **She looked up to meet him with eye contact. Troy snickered at Maureen's attitude he liked when she acted like this. He looked at her and said **"So we are like a month away from the last dance of the school year and I would like you to be my date."**Trace Kattalakis looked at Menecaeus and then back at were Troy was standing next to Maureen he didn't like the way Troy and his friends stood around Maureen. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

Menecaeus looked at Trace and then over to what he was looking at and said **"Dude breath. . ."** he then added on **"Do you want to go over to her and see what is going on?"** Trace said **"I know what is going on. He asked her out and she doesn't like him at all."** Menecaeus nodded his head in understanding and said **"Well lets go pay a visit to her and be the good friends/family we are."** He watched Trace walk off and he followed behind. Trace placed on hand on Troy's shoulder and said while looking at Maureen **"Is he bothering you Maura?"** Maureen saw Trace and Bob walk over to her and watched Trace place a hand on Troy's shoulder and heard what he said **"Yes, he is bothering me Trace."** Trace looked back at Troy and said **"She is going with me to the dance. So ask someone else that cares for you." **Maureen saw Troy's face go dark and angry and hers go red and she realized she was blushing at what Trace said.

Within the next few seconds everything went downhill and a fight broke out. Trace and Bob against Troy and his three friends.


End file.
